


naughty and nice

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fix-It, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: forget Santa. a (seemingly) alien piece of tech one day turns up in the DEO and puts Alex on the naughty list.desperate to try and change her ranking, Alex looks to do some good during the season of goodwill...and ends up running into her ex, Maggie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	naughty and nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/gifts).



> wishing you the merriest of christmases, and the happiest of holidays.
> 
> what better way to do that than with some good ol' soulmates...

_Naughty_.

The word prompted a laugh from Winn. ‘Welp.’

And reassurance from Kara. ‘It doesn’t mean anything.’

Removing her hands from the...whatever the hell it was, Alex watched the word disappear from the screen. She tried again, once more taking hold of either side of the...thing. A few beats passed, the same word popping up.

 _Naughty_.

'What the hell?’

Kara rested a hand on her shoulder. ‘Alex, don’t worry about it.’

Yet it was hard not to worry about it. This thing, some sort of chrome sphere with a digital interface, most likely alien tech, had randomly shown up in the DEO today, three weeks out from Christmas. It wasn’t catalogued, and its origins had left J’onn, Kara and even Brainy completely stumped. All they knew was what it did - which was, simply, informing whoever took hold of it whether they were _naughty_ or _nice_.

Everyone had gotten _nice_ , except Alex.

It was hard not to take that personally.

‘Maybe it’s a prank,’ Winn reasoned. ‘‘Cause this whole _naughty or nice_ thing is Christmas related. And Christmas is an Earth thing, right?’

‘Not necessarily,’ Brainy said. ‘All it needs is for one traveller to visit Earth, partake in the much loved activities of the annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ before they return to their home planet. Or, of course, another planet entirely. Or many planets. Or different galaxies. Or--.’

Kara shot their Coluan friend a glare. ‘You could’ve said it was a possibility.’

Realizing he was only furthering Alex’s concern, he solemnly nodded. ‘Of course. It is a possibility, indeed.’

‘A _remote_ one,’ Kara stressed. ‘It’s likely a prank, like Winn said. Or maybe it is from another planet but it's their equivalent of a _Magic 8-Ball_ and we all know that they’re complete hocum.’

That they were. Little Alex and her friends had been given many answers to the same question from the _Magic 8-Ball_ they used to play with. Yet this...thing - they really needed to find a name for it - had been giving steady answers. Testing it once more, Alex wondered if the third time was a charm.

It was not.

 _Naughty_.

Ugh.

~*~

DUI.

Excessive force.

Worse.

Twisting and turning in her bed, Alex rattled through all the things she’d done that could be considered _naughty_. And they weren’t merely adding up, no. They were stacking up, towering over her. 

She’d always tried to be a good person. She’d wanted to become a doctor to help people, and had been happy to change career paths to work for the DEO to do just that. As cliche as it sounded, all she wanted to do was make the world a better place, to make a difference in some way. Sometimes, though, she’d lost her cool trying to do just that, lost her cool at those trying to do the exact opposite. And, of course, she had been forced to take extreme actions to protect the lives of others and herself. Was she proud of that? No, not at all. That was the part of the job that she hated, and tried her best to avoid at all costs - she’d much rather have the scum of the Earth (and beyond) rotting away in a cell than receiving the easy way out. Each time she’d taken a life, she found comfort in the fact that, to her, it had been her only option.

So maybe it wasn’t that.

Maybe it was the first thing. That DUI, even though it wasn’t an official DUI since the DEO had the charges dropped. Yet still...still, it had almost happened. She had almost gotten behind the wheel of a vehicle without her full mental faculties. Innocent lives would’ve been in danger if she hadn’t been stopped that night. Hell, most of that period of her life had been a blur. What if she had driven one night while impaired and couldn’t remember? Though she couldn’t change the past, that was something she’d always worried about.

Or maybe it wasn’t even that.

Maybe it was the lies she’d told throughout her life. White lies, mostly, to try and protect the feelings and lives of others. Yet a lie was a lie. A lie could destroy trust; break hearts; could make a situation even worse than it already was - one day in one November was the perfect example of that, the hurt she had caused etched all over a face that used to be so happy.

Damn.

Sitting up, she admitted defeat. Sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon. Fortunately, it wasn’t a school night so it wasn’t a disaster. In fact, she was seeing it as an opportunity, grabbing her laptop and flipping it open. Christmas was the season of goodwill, after all.

That said, as she browsed and found a few charities that seemed especially worthy, typing her card details in seemed performative. Monetary donations were nice and needed, absolutely, and she completed those transactions but it felt somewhat empty, a desperate attempt to try and right those supposed wrongs that were putting her in that damn category.

She had to do more.

Which is why, that Saturday afternoon, she was trying to find National City’s FEAST (Food, Emergency, Aid, Shelter and Training) centre. The centre assisted homeless people throughout the year, and were especially busy during these colder months, and especially desperate for volunteers and donations to meet the demand. Alex decided to help out the second she saw their plea, though she couldn’t help but feel guilty and nervous as she walked to the address listed on their site. It still felt like she was fishing for karma which, in a way, she was? She would never have heard about the opportunity if it weren’t for that stupid alien 8-ball. 

The centre was just around the corner when those worries overwhelmed her, and she decided that it was wrong, that she should be doing this for the sake of others, not for herself. Turning, she hadn’t realized there was someone behind her. 

Someone that wasn’t looking, too engrossed in their phone.

Someone that didn’t look up in time.

Someone that was very familiar.

‘Alex?’

‘M-Maggie?’ It’d been a little over three years since they’d last saw each other, and she hadn’t changed one bit. She was even wearing that same army green winter jacket she’d dig out for the colder days, except now it was--.

Coffee stained.

Shit. ‘I-I’m sorry, your coffee I--.’

‘My fault for not looking where I was going,’ Maggie waved her off with the hand that was holding a now-emptier cup. ‘This isn’t usually your side of town.’

‘Yeah, I--.’

Then something seemed to click. ‘Wait. You’re Alex D, aren’t you?’

_How did she know that?_

Maggie laughed, as the silence answered that for her. ‘You are! Well, you’re headed the wrong way. Centre is up there.’

Of course, Maggie was volunteering for a homeless shelter. She was a good person, one that didn’t have to try to be nice. Being nice was what made Maggie, Maggie. ‘Yeah, I…’ A part of her wanted to confess to her reason for signing up. Another part didn’t want to seem so pathetic. 

A detective, and a damn good one at that, Maggie likely had sussed that Alex had changed her mind about going. Yet she didn’t say anything, her smile still kind despite how awkward it must be and the fact her beloved jacket now had stains. ‘C’mon. Follow me.’

So Alex followed her, in silence as she didn’t know what to say to a woman whose heart she had broken. 

_Naughty naughty._

‘You know, I saw that name on the list and I’d be lying if I said that you didn’t cross my mind.’ It seemed Maggie was taking this awkward meeting in her stride. Or maybe she wasn’t finding it awkward. She seemed...happy, a pep in her step.

_Girl like her would find someone else easily, that wouldn’t be surprising._

‘I mean, after all, you’re a good person so I should’ve known it was you.’

That brought Alex out of those thoughts. ‘Good?’

‘Yeah, you’re Alex Danvers? You want to help everybody, save the world? It makes sense that you’re here.’

If only Maggie knew. ‘Not sure everyone would agree with that,’ Alex muttered.

That comment wasn’t elaborated on for now, as they reached the centre.

Alex apologised as she almost walked into an alien who exited the building as they were entering. ‘Almost didn’t see you there! The jacket works well!’ She quipped referring to the camouflage the guy was wearing.

The joke made Maggie roll her eyes. ‘Lame.’

‘It was funny,’ Alex countered.

‘Yeah, to you.’ 

They entered the building, an old warehouse that had seen better days. It wasn’t luxury but it was a much better alternative to the streets. The sorting area was through the back, and it was packed. Floor space was difficult to find as cardboard boxes and shopping carts were everywhere, all full of essential supplies. ‘Our appeal for donations was met with an unprecedented response. We’ve got more stuff here than imagined so we’re dividing this up between supply kits for those who come here, those on the streets as well as local foodbanks.’

 _We_. Alex couldn’t help but note the repeated use of the word. ‘Do you run this?’

‘Head volunteer so, kinda. My friend is the one that founded it, I’m just happy to help out,’ Maggie explained, hanging her soiled jacket up on a peg before spotting a bald man at the far end of the unit. ‘That’s Troy, said friend.’

They went over and introductions were made. 

Troy was grateful for Alex’s presence. ‘We don’t get as many volunteers as we like. Don’t get us wrong, the donations are the most important thing, absolutely, but we also need manpower to get this stuff out as quickly as we can. Your decision to volunteer is appreciated.’

‘Happy to.’ Now that she was here, seeing for herself the scale of the operation, she was glad she was here. This was a good thing, an amazing thing and though her reasons prompting it may’ve been slightly selfish, being here wasn’t. ‘What you’re doing here is important.’

Maggie nodded. ‘It is. And Alex knows all about doing important work.’

That made eyebrows raise. ‘Oh, do you two--.’

‘We go back,’ is all Maggie said.

Clearly, Troy was’t that close of a friend otherwise he’d surely know the full story, and Alex was glad that was the case. 

‘I gotta go and welcome the other volunteers,’ Maggie said. ‘Stick with Troy. He’ll show you the ropes.’

And with that, Maggie disappeared, her path barely crossing with Alex’s over the next few hours as she kept herself busy. Once or twice, Alex couldn’t help but notice her glancing over before quickly - very quickly - looking away, the earlier chipper front seeming as though it may have been forced after all. Alex couldn’t blame her, it was understandable. The hurt she had caused and only made worse by pretending things were okay and leading her on was profound. 

_Very naughty_.

Fortunately, taking stock and packing the supplies was a distraction, as were the amazing stories that Troy shared about the difference the organization was making. The man was a visionary with a good heart, someone who could make an even greater impact if he had just some extra funds to make things possible. However, attempts for grants had kept getting denied for some reason, the government rejecting each grant application for some strange reason.

Alex made a mental note to make some calls when she returned to the office on Monday morning. 

She also made a mental note to catch Maggie after she’d finished her shift but that, however, proved impossible as Maggie had made a quick, unannounced exit.

 _Yeah_ , Alex thought. _It was a front after all._

~*~

If it weren’t for the Maggie situation, Alex would’ve headed home feeling good about herself.

Again, she hated herself for thinking like that.

_Selfish._

_Naughty._

It wasn’t about her feeling good, it was about helping others. Her feelings weren’t important.

Maggie’s feelings were important.

As much as she’d enjoyed volunteering, she didn’t think it’d be right to return. It was Maggie’s space, and Maggie deserved her space. Alex had already taken a future away from her, she didn’t want to take anything else. That wasn’t right, and now more than ever, Alex wanted to do the right thing.

Starting with FEAST.

Those phone calls were productive, managing to overturn previous rejections for a grant to be awarded. And it was done anonymously, Troy wouldn’t know it was her doing. That was important because, again, it wasn’t about her. It was about using her position of power responsibly. 

Maggie would probably figure it out, though, because she was that damn good at what she did - there was a reason she had the best case closure rate in the city.

 _Maggie_.

Alex had to stop thinking about her. That, however, was easier said than done. Maggie was Maggie, and Maggie was the woman that she had fallen so hopelessly in love with, the woman that she pictured a very bright future with. That white picket fence, that sprawling garden, that dog - that was the life she wanted to lead. Anything else would’ve been a bonus...and that included kids.

Yeah, that was right.

In the days, weeks and months that followed the break-up, Alex had spent a lot of time in the chasm that had become her thoughts. A lot of sleep was lost as she overanalyzed everything in that bed that was a lot emptier, the smell of a lost love still lingering no matter how much those sheets were laundered. Those nights had quickly made it apparent that something real was a lot more appealing than a concept, and she’d give anything to turn back time and not make that mistake.

Now, it was too late.

Now, she had to live with the consequences of those actions.

A break-up was one thing, one that could easily be rectified. They’d broken up over what was a valid reason, there was nothing wrong with separating because they wanted different things. That was the mature, right thing to do.

It was, again, those lies, and the way she’d acted about the mess that was their bridal shower. Suggesting Maggie invite her father. Standing idly by while Maggie relived her trauma. Bringing up the topic of kids right after Maggie had finally found some sort of closure to the wound that had been hurting her for years. 

The alien 8-ball was right. 

And trying it out once more after spending her weekend giving back and using her platform only solidified the niggling theory that her naughty status had nothing to do with her other wrongdoings, and everything to do with how she handled the end of their relationship.

She would have to live with that, and the permanent status on whatever extra-terrestrial Santa Claus’ naughty list.

 _Forever_...

...that sure brought a new meaning to that word.

~*~

Over the days that followed, getting into the Christmas spirit was tough.

It felt like 2017 all over again.

Kara knew something was off but since she didn’t know about the afternoon Alex spent at FEAST, she just assumed it had something to do with that 8-Ball. She didn’t mention it though, for they were no closer to figuring out where it came from. All she did was go overboard with the Christmas cookies and movies, a distraction technique that Alex was grateful for.

It was Friday night, two weeks away from Christmas and they were having sister night.

Their annual pre-Christmas sister night that descended into a yelling match.

‘Nope.’

‘Yes.’

‘Alex, if you choose that then I’m going to ask you to leave.’

Alex’s eyes narrowed. ‘This is my apartment?’

‘And? I’ve got powers, don’t make me use them.’

Alex laughed. ‘Yeah. That pout doesn’t work on me, sis.’ Finger hovering over the SELECT button, Alex was enjoying this. ‘See? It doesn’t work on me. I’m going to pick it.’

‘But it’s not a Christmas movie!’

Their annual pre-Christmas sister movie night aka their annual fight over _Die Hard_. ‘Yes. It is. It’s literally set at Christmas.’ Truth be told, Alex wasn’t the biggest fan of it herself, liking it but not being totally enamoured by it. Still...this was always fun. ‘Ergo, Christmas movie.’

‘Ergo, that’s irrelevant. The theme has to be Christmas.’

‘It’s literally set on Christmas Eve. How is the theme not Christmas?’

‘Because if it was a Christmas film, it would’ve been released during the holidays. I might not be from this planet, but I know that July is absolutely not during the holidays.’

Alex shrugged. ‘Holidays can be whenever you want them to be, stop being a Grinch.’

‘The Grinch! That’s a real Christmas movie!’ Kara sat down with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. ‘Can’t we watch that instead?’

A compromise was made, though it really wasn’t a compromise because Alex loved _The Grinch_ more than she did _Die Hard_. Still, it was fun to piss her sister--.

Her phone buzzed.

Normally, she tended to ignore messages during nights like these. If whatever it was was important then it would be a call. And if it were super important - quite literally Super important - then both of their phones would be buzzing. Yet for whatever reason, she felt herself reaching to see who it was.

She didn’t recognise the number.

She did, however, recognise the name at the end of the message.

_I know it was you that got us those funds. That’s going to help so many people. Thank you isn’t enough...but thank you. You’re a good one - Maggie_

Then another message.

_Also if you’ve changed your number and this isn’t the famous Alex D then ignore this lol_

It was the, apparently, famous Alex D and she was considering ignoring it. Maybe Maggie wasn’t as pissed at her than she had thought. Or maybe Maggie had simply felt obligated to get in contact. Or maybe--.

_No. Stop._

Imagining all these different reasons was stupid. ‘Cause it was Maggie, so she was reaching out no matter if it was weird or not because she was genuinely grateful. It had nothing to do with how she felt towards her, good or not. She was thankful because it helped others.

Alex replied.

_That’s classified. But happy to. I really hope it helps._

Saving Maggie’s number, just in case, Alex put her phone down with a smile, not expecting another text to come within minutes.

_Short notice but we need ppl to help sort through a lot of toys tomorrow to give out to kids. Interested?_

Alex was.

~*~

This time, Alex wasn’t apprehensive about going.

She wasn’t even apprehensive about seeing Maggie, knowing that if Maggie was uncomfortable about it then there was no way she would’ve extended an invite.

Troy wasn’t there, it was Maggie that was in charge of things.

Maggie, who opened her arms as Alex arrived. ‘Alex D!’

Not sure how long a hug between exes was meant to last, Alex made sure it was a quick one just in case. ‘I do prefer Alex. Or Danvers.’

A chuckle. ‘Thank you. _Danvers_.’ _Just like old times._

And it felt a lot like old times as they sorted through the incredible amount of donations together, side-by-side, joking and playing with all the toys that had the _Try Me!_ buttons. 

It was friendly, very friendly, and it seemed very much like they could be friends after all.

 _Could be_. Alex didn’t know if they _would_ be. Spending time with Maggie was nice, and getting along with her so well was great. Yet she knew it surely wouldn’t last, for she loved Maggie too much to just be friends...

~*~

Monday morning, four days out from Christmas.

Unfortunately, her job did not get any less hectic the closer it got to the holidays.

Or less harrowing.

‘Damn.’

Kara had to look away from the body that’d been stuffed into a suitcase and left under the otherwise picturesque Christmas tree in the Westside Mall. ‘Maaldorian.’

A familiar Maaldorian. Not by name, but definitely by face and from what she could see of the camo jacket. ‘I know them.’

‘What?’

‘I...I did some volunteering last weekend. At a homeless shelter. This guy was there. He was homeless, I think.’ The circumstances were horrible enough, but knowing how tough life had been for this poor soul that had likely come to Earth for a better life made things even worse. ‘Shit.’

‘Do you know his name or--.’

‘No, we didn’t really talk but I saw him. He was definitely there and--.’ She stopped as she spotted uniforms talking to mall security. ‘And here come the--.’ Cops. Followed by a certain cop.

Maggie, who was walking with purpose over to them. 

The first time in years that their paths had crossed professionally.

‘Danvers.’

‘Sawyer.’

‘Supergirl,’ Maggie nodded. ‘Look, I know as you were first on scene that you’ll have presiding power over this but we need to work together.’ All professional, yet anger started to seep through as she continued. ‘I’m working an identical case, this is the same son of a bitch responsible and I want to nail him.’

‘Lemme guess, the victim was homeless?’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie sighed, looking over at the body. Her eyes went wide. 'Is that--.'

'It is.'

'Fuck.'

'You knew him too?' Kara asked.

'It's...a long story,' Alex said.

'And one we'll get to, later,' Maggie added. 'Whoever they are, they're targeting homeless. Alien homeless. That's the M.O. Shit.’ Heinous crimes always got to her, but this would hit even harder. ‘But, yeah, working--.’

Alex was more than happy to collaborate. ‘Absolutely. Let’s do that.’

Reaching into her jacket - that leather jacket - she pulled out a card and handed it over. ‘Put together everything you’ve got and come to my precinct as soon as you can. I’ll see you then.’

And, just like that, she was on her way, leaving Alex to glance down at the little rectangle in her hand.

_Captain Maggie Sawyer._

~*~

She had so many questions.

Yet she pushed them all to the side as she worked on compiling what they knew about the Maaldorian, hoping to have everything ready by the afternoon. Then she would go to Maggie’s precinct.

Though the circumstances were bleak, she missed working with her. It was, however, weird that it'd taken so long for their paths to cross professionally again. Given their careers, it'd seemed inevitable that those paths would’ve crossed often after the break-up. Yet they hadn’t, not once.

Until now.

That was one of those questions.

Taking a brief break for lunch, Alex headed out to grab food and get some fresh air, feeling a headache threatening. Stress, probably. Or the fact that she was long overdue an eye test and she was sure her prescription needed changing. Either way, a short walk to the sandwich place, she figured, might help.

And, of course, a stop at Becca’s Bakery, a recently opened bakery that was giving Noonan’s a run for their money.

She picked up a box of donuts to bring back to the DEO, her hands full as she exited the premises and walked into--.

Maggie.

‘Whoa there.’ This time there was no spill as Maggie managed to steady her before she lost her balance. ‘You stalking me?’

‘Me?’

‘This is the second time you’ve ran into me. Literally.’

‘Says the woman who came to my crime scene?’

A chuckle. ‘Fair point, but I had a reason to be there.’

‘And I had a reason to be here.’ Alex held up the box. ‘See? Reason. Also, wait. This isn’t local to your precinct.’ And she couldn’t help but add, ‘Captain.’

That made Maggie smile. ‘You noticed that, huh?’

‘It was hard not to notice. Y’know, since it was there in black and white.’

‘Yeah,’ Maggie nodded. ‘That happened. And you’re right, there’s closer places to my precinct but I was in the area and this place does a mean blueberry muffin.’

‘The best blueberry muffin.’

‘So that’s why you’re cheating on Noonan’s, huh?’

That was exactly why she was cheating on Noonan’s. ‘You know I was going to bring everything over to you in a few hours but, if you want, you could come over and go over it with us?’ Alex couldn’t believe how easily that had come out of her mouth, how after years of overthinking any and all potential scenarios of running into her ex that it wasn’t at all awkward.

Another nod. ‘Sure.’

And that was it, they were officially partners once more as they headed back to the DEO together, making small talk along the way.

Real small talk, though. Same at the toy drive. As much as Alex wished to ask about certain things, she still lacked the courage to do so.

Like the biggie.

_Single or taken? Or complicated?_

This was also complicated, as Alex felt those feelings once again. Yeah. _Those_ feelings, feelings that had never gone away, only repressed, as she had never stopped loving Maggie Sawyer. 

Never stopped wanting her.

That hindsight had changed things, had made her realize what was important and what would just simply be a bonus. 

Yet that wasn’t important right now, and who knows if it would ever be important for Maggie. Right now, they had to focus on the task at hand, working together to get justice.

Hours, they spent poring over the information they had which, sadly, wasn’t much. Dead end, after dead end, Frustration had set in, Maggie’s brow running the risk of being permanently furrowed. ‘Fuck.’ Closing cases might be her speciality but, sometimes, that took time. There was only so much they could do with the information they had at hand and, at this moment, they could do nothing with it. ‘I need a drink.’

‘Yeah, me too.’ That was something Alex could help with, as she reached for her desk drawer.

Maggie let out a laugh. ‘Scotch in your office, how cliche.’

‘So Captain Sawyer doesn’t have a bottle in hers?’

‘Popular to most shows and movies, that is actually breaching protocol,’ Maggie said. ‘And I can’t imagine Pam from HR would be a fan of this either.’

Alex shrugged. ‘What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Besides, I’d say I’m off the clock and I do owe you a drink...y’know, after the whole making you spill your coffee incident.’ She grimaced. ‘Sorry about that. I know you liked that coat.’

‘It’s fine, it survived though it is a little stained.’

A little. Seemed more like a lot. ‘Again. Sorry.’

‘Again, it’s okay. I needed a new one anyway.’

The urge to buy her ex a new coat for Christmas was sudden and strong, yet Alex didn’t know just how weird that would come across. Probably weird. Maybe even super weird. 

‘Anyways,’ Maggie leaned back in her seat. ‘Director. You kept that quiet.’

That she had, not telling Maggie until she arrived at the DEO and saw the plaque on the office door. ‘Says you with your card.’

‘Yeah, well, it’s still pretty new to me.’ Maggie’s eyes narrowed. ‘I know what you’re thinking.’

‘And that is?’ What it was was, frankly, impossible. There were so many things to be thinking about even Alex didn’t know what exactly she was thinking about. 

However, Maggie understood that. ‘Many things, I’d imagine. But let’s start with the whole we don’t see each other for years then run into each other three times in the space of two weeks one.’

That was one of the bigger questions on Alex’s mind. Not the biggest though. ‘That is...odd.’

‘It is but it isn’t. I left National City after we…’ All those years and still it was difficult to finish that sentence. ‘That was why I needed my passport.’

‘Where did you go?’

‘London,’ Maggie replied. ‘Then Metropolis, which I thought I was gonna call home but plans changed. I had already taken my Captain’s exam and an opportunity arose here and I couldn’t turn it down.’

‘Congrats,’ Alex smiled. ‘I know how much you wanted that.’

‘The youngest woman to become Captain in the city’s history.’ The smile grew wider. ‘And that’s only the start of the history I want to make. There’s a lot of changes that need to be made and I know I’ll have to fight to make them happen.’ A shrug. ‘Which, so be it. I’m ready.’

Alex had no doubts, and she felt like she was in a similar position. ‘Things here need to change too.’

‘They do,’ Maggie agreed. ‘So, if you want to set up a working relationship with the NCPD once again then I’m happy to make that happen.’

‘Me too.’

‘Good!’ Maggie beamed. ‘Because I know you get shit done. Like with FEAST. That money is going to change so many lives.’

‘They do good work,’ Alex said.

Maggie was in agreement. ‘They do, as do you. Which is why I was surprised to see you looking for good karma there.’

‘I--.’ Knowing that the woman across the desk could see through any and all shit, Alex decided not to even bother, sighing instead. ‘How?’

‘I’ve seen a lot of volunteers helping out at places like those. There’s typically two types of volunteers - ones that sign up to help out, and the ones that sign up to help out because they’re feeling guilty. So, why? You’re a good person, Alex. One of the best. You don’t need to prove that to anyone.’ 

Hearing that from the woman whose heart she played around with before shattering it? That was...unexpected. _Maybe_ … ‘Its...a long story.’

‘And I’ve got all evening.’ Maggie’s eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was almost eight. ‘Well, what’s left of it. Tell me.’

Alex didn’t tell her.

Alex showed her, taking her to the lab to show her that dumb device.

Much like everyone else, Maggie was just as confused. ‘What the hell is that?’

‘That’s a good question.’

‘And why the hell are you _naughty_?’

That was a very good question. ‘Try it. See what you get.’

‘Okay.’ She placed her palms on each side.

The result flashed up. 

_Nice_.

‘Go figure.’

‘Alex, this doesn’t mean anything.’

‘I mean I broke your heart so, hey, maybe it does.’ The words came out fast, leaving no time to reel them back in.

The mood shifted immediately. ‘Alex…’

‘It’s not a lie, is it?’

And just like that, all that easiness between them disappeared; that potential partnership vanishing just as quickly as Maggie excused herself. ‘I-I, uh, I...gotta go.’ And go she did.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck._

_And fuck that stupid fucking 8-Ball._

~*~

Sister Mode was swiftly initialized as Kara quickly clicked on that something had happened with Maggie.

Sparing her sister the full story, Alex condensed it. ‘I fucked up. Again.’

‘Alex, I’m sorry.’

‘Yeah, it’s whatever.’

The next few days were spent moping.

On Christmas Eve, an unexpected name flashed up on her phone.

_We need to talk. Come to my precinct._

Though the mere thought made her nervous, Alex hurried over, cutting through traffic on her Ducati.

Upon arrival, it was clear that it was all business. ‘Third victim found. Third homeless alien. Only this time,’ Maggie slid an image across her desk. ‘We got a suspect.’

It was grainy, images from security cameras notoriously not perfect. Yet she felt like she recognised him.

And those suspicions were confirmed as Maggie produced another image. ‘Spotted in the mall shortly before the suitcase was reported. He played me. That fucker played me.’ That fucker being Troy, the founder of FEAST.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Alex said firmly. ‘You couldn’t have known.’

Eyes tearing up, her hand shook. ‘I brought aliens to that place. I told them it was safe. It wasn’t, I--.’ She took a breath to try and steady herself. 'I...always thought it was weird that I was the only one pushing for that. He never...it's my--.'

‘No. No, no, no.’ Instinctively, her arms opened.

And, instinctively, Maggie walked into them.

Alex was thankful that red tape did not make government grants immediate for she had a sneaking suspicion that money would be used to make a swift escape. ‘We’ll get him.’

That afternoon they did just that, with Maggie making the arrest and carrying out the subsequent interrogation, which Alex watched from the other side of the glass.

Security footage.

Cell phone activity placing him in the areas of all three bodies.

Xenophobic messages on his phone and laptop.

His silence when presented with the damning evidence against said it all, as did his recent search history all but confirming Alex’s theory about the money.

‘Interview terminated at seventeen-thirty.’ Maggie switched off the recording device. ‘Enjoy prison, you son of a bitch.’

Alex smiled at that. Justice wouldn’t bring those poor souls back but it would mean Troy would never take another life. That was as good as it was going to get, and that was all they could do.

‘Hey.’

Alex looked over as Maggie entered the observation room. ‘You did good there, Sawyer.’

Modest, Maggie shrugged. ‘Couldn’t have done it without you. If you hadn’t made that connection with the shelter then that asshole might’ve gotten away with it. So, thank you.’

‘We make a good team.’

‘We do.’

Just like before. ‘Danvers and Sawyer.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Sawyer and Danvers.’

Then the idea came to Alex. ‘And what is Sawyer doing for Christmas?’

The answer wasn’t at all surprising. ‘Admittedly, not much.’

‘Come celebrate with us. You’d be more than welcome.’

‘Yeah?’

Alex nodded. ‘Absolutely.’ She’d always be welcome. ‘Plus, you know my mom adores you so I’m sure she’d be more excited about seeing you than me.’

A chuckle. ‘Yeah, that’s true.’

A knock at the door interrupted them. ‘Captain Sawyer?’ 

‘Guess the Captain is a busy woman,’ Alex said. ‘We’re all meeting at Kara’s around midday if you wanna come. Ugly sweaters are optional but totally recommended.’ She patted Maggie’s shoulder as she walked past. ‘Hope to see you there.’

~*~

Fearing that the invitation may be turned down, Alex didn’t tell anyone about it.

That fear was small at first, since they’d seemed to have gotten along so well given, well, everything, but as time ticked and there was no sign, Alex wondered if she was wrong to put her on the spot like that, forcing her into a polite reply.

Yet she needed have worried.

Maggie arrived a little after two, with a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. 

Much to everyone’s surprise.

‘Maggie?’

‘No way.’

‘Yes way,’ Maggie grinned at Winn before hugging Kara. ‘If this is cool, of course? Alex invited me so I figured it was.’

‘Totally cool,’ Kara beamed.

‘Maggie, dear!’ Eliza ran over to greet her. ‘How have you been?’

‘Busy,’ she answered.

That busy didn’t just apply to the past few years but today too as Alex found out the reason that Maggie was running late was because she was at FEAST. ‘I don’t know where we’re going to go but I don’t want to give up on it,’ she said. ‘Troy’s going to rot in prison but I refuse to let that be the end. People need us.’

‘That grant is going nowhere,’ Alex said, taking a sip of her beer.

‘I know.’

‘And I’m more than happy to see what else I can do, as well as help out at the centre.’

‘With that bastard gone, FEAST is going to need someone to run it. And if that’s me then, well...we’re going to need a new head volunteer. So if you’re interested--.’

‘Count me in.’ Alex didn’t hesitate. ‘Though you’d have to show me the ropes.’

‘Oh, I’d show you _all_ the ropes.’ And there it was, a moment just like the old times. That’d been happening all afternoon...and it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

The teasing, the stolen glances, the totally-unintended-yet-unable-to-be-stopped flirting...Kara had caught on and caught on very quickly.

When Maggie excused herself to nip to the bathroom, Kara swooped in. ‘You guys need to talk.'

Alex played dumb. ‘About?’

‘ _Alex_.’

‘What?’

‘You know what. Talk to her! What’s the worst that can happen?’

‘She rejects me and I miss my chance at love?’

Kara frowned. ‘And tell me, how is that any different from the past few years?’

Tough love, but her sister was right. What did she have to lose? 'Isn't this too soon? We just met again. Like, literally a few weeks ago. And we've barely spent any real time together.'

'Yes, it is. But you've been flirting with each other like crazy and I don't want either of you to be disappointed when you realize I don't have any mistletoe.'

'I...have been flirting, haven't I?' And staring at those soft lips, wanting so desperately to close the distance. 

Kara hummed 

'And so has she?'

'She's a worse flirt than you.' 

'Yeah.' 

'Just say something. You need to have this conversation before it's too late and someone gets hurt. Again.'

It was all so quick. This was what? Their fourth time hanging out, discounting work? And the first didn't count because it was at FEAST and they'd barely seen each other. And the third had ended with Maggie leaving as Alex abruptly reminded her of her broken heart.

It was so fucking quick.

Yet her sister was right. If this was to go any further, they had to have that conversation as soon as possible, especially after last time and especially as Alex didn't know if she could just be friends with the woman she'd never stopped loving.

_And if Maggie was flirting…_

'You're right. You ever thought of being CatCo's agony aunt?'

'Um, no. Being National City's resident superhero is more than enough pressure, thank you very much.' She grimaced. 'That sounded douche-y, didn't it?'

'It did.'

'Well my point still stands. Do something now before someone gets hurt. Again.'

Returning, Maggie sensed something was up. ‘What did I miss?’

Kara left without an explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Alex went for it. ‘Can we talk? In private?’

~*~

Privacy wasn’t possible in an apartment packed full of people, one of which who had super hearing. So they decided to go outside, their hands tantalising close as they walked, taking in the relative stillness. 

Alex had never seen the city so quiet. In the few times she had ever ventured outside on Christmas Days in the past, it was always just that short walk to her sister’s. This was her first time really seeing her neighbourhood like this as shops were closed and folks gathered inside to mark the festivities. ‘I like this.’

‘Really makes you want to escape it all, huh?’

‘It does,’ Alex agreed. ‘I’ve always thought about that, just packing up things and living off the grid. It’s one of the reasons I miss Midvale. That and surfing.’

‘You gotta teach me how to do that.’

‘One day.’ That was a promise she’d made early into their relationship, a promise only derailed by what was to come.

'Only if _one day_ isn’t in winter.’

‘Cold water is refreshing.’

'Like this freezing weather you brought me out into?'

‘Yeah. Sorry about that.’

‘This is important, it’s okay.’

So important that Alex continued to dwell on her thoughts, to figure out the best way to communicate them. Then she got distracted by the playpark up ahead that was, due to the day’s festivities, abandoned. ‘Would it be dumb if we--.’

Maggie was thinking the same. ‘Not at all.’

Like kids, they ran over, picking the seesaw first. 

‘Life’s full of ups and downs eh Danvers?’ Maggie remarked while in the air.

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the laugh. ‘Lame.’

‘You found it funny, though.’

‘That I did.’

They spent another couple of minutes going up and down, giggling like idiots before coming to an abrupt stop as Maggie’s side hit the dirt hard. ‘Ow, my butt.’ She looked at Alex, eyes narrowing. ‘What?’

A shrug. ‘Nothing.’

‘No, you were going to say something. Say it.’

Seeing her chance, Alex took it. ‘I was going to make a joke _butt_ I forgot it.’

‘God. And you said I was lame.’ She outstretched her arms. ‘Help me up.’

Doing just that, Alex also added a little pat on the affected derriere for good measure. ‘There you go.’ Glancing around the little park, she wondered what they could go on next. ‘Roundabout?’

‘You know I get car sick, do you really think that’d be a good idea?’

With that reminder, Alex decided that it absolutely would not and settled for something much tamer. ‘Swings?’

‘Only if you push me first.’

‘Deal.’

For a few minutes, that was what happened, Alex pushing Maggie until one of them found the nerve to bring it up.

And it was Maggie that did, placing her heels back on the ground to bring the swing to a stop before, awkwardly, turning around on the rubber seat, her leg almost getting tangled in the chain. ‘I thought that’d be easier,’ she muttered after finally completing the one-eighty.

‘It would be. For kids.’

A brow was raised. ‘Wow. You didn’t make a short joke. Shocking.’

Alex was grateful for the light relief, though she knew that it was intentional, to help her feel a little more at ease before they had a conversation that would only go one of two ways.

Wasting no time, Maggie cut to it. ‘I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. But we both know that if love was enough then we’d still be together, married with that dog.’

Seeing Maggie look down at the dirt, Alex decided to make things a little easier for her by sitting on the swing beside her. ‘It is enough.’

‘It’s enough now, yes,’ Maggie didn’t even question it.

Something had changed.

That something was irrelevant, though. ‘You broke my heart and lied to me. I know you’re a good person and that you didn’t want to hurt me but you did.’ She looked up, at Alex. ‘If anything was to happen between us, I’d need time. Flirting is one thing.'

'Yeah, you have been flirting.'

'Because you were?'

'I was because you were. You started it.'

'I didn't…' Maggie tailed off, laughing. 'God, look at us. We've been apart three years and nothing has changed.'

'Except some things have, though.'

'Good 'cause that's the only way this will work,' Maggie said. 'That, and with time. I'm not ready.'

‘And I’d give you as much as you needed, I wouldn’t be going anywhere.’

A nod, a sad one as she remembered. ‘To think you have everything you ever wanted, only to have it snatched away? That was...tough. Really tough.'

‘I know.’ Alex did know - she’d snatched it away from herself, too. ‘I’m not sorry that we broke up, it was for the right reasons at the time but I am sorry for the way I acted. I made everything worse.’

This time the word choice was picked up on. ‘So you've changed your mind? How can I be sure of that after last time?'

'You can't be,' Alex admitted. 'Though I hope that, with that time, you can trust me again. 'Cause I want you. I need you. And I’ve had enough time to realize that I don’t want kids if it means not having you.’ _More than enough time_.

A few moments passed. Then: ‘I forgive you, Alex.’

Hearing those words lifted the weight Alex had been carrying for years. ‘Thank you.’ She needed to hear that, though would’ve understood if she had never did. Hell, up until recently, she didn’t expect to have the opportunity to ever hear them. It meant a lot.

‘Just...give me time. And then we can see if this will work. Please?’

Alex nodded. ‘Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.’

Yet Maggie was, standing up and forcing a smile. ‘I’ll be in touch. Merry Christmas, Danvers.’

~*~

They kept in touch.

It wasn’t much, a bunch of texts over the next few days but it was enough to know they were on good ground, and that things were headed in the right direction, especially as they made plans for New Year’s Eve.

Pizza, beer and movies.

That’d always been their thing.

Alex had missed this.

Alex had also realized how old she’d gotten since the first - and only - New Year they’d spent together, as Maggie had to wake her up to ensure they’d see the new year in together.

They were opting to be friends for now but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a little fun, sharing a kiss at midnight.

‘Happy New Year, Danvers.’

It felt like a taste of what was to come - re-beginnings and a brighter future.

She just had to wait a little longer.

~*~

Re-energized.

That was how she went into the new year. Things with Maggie were getting better and they were getting closer; she had finally found her footing as Director of the DEO; and she was also working with FEAST.

The year looked to be a good one.

Spotting that Alien 8-Ball once more as she returned to work, she didn’t give a crap what it would say.

Or so she thought.

‘Cause seeing that screen finally light up with the word _nice_? That felt fucking fantastic.

~*~

It was Valentine’s Day when Maggie finally took that step, and they officially recommenced things. The choice of day was pointed, as she expressed her desire to reclaim that day for herself moving forward.

Try as they might to take things a little slower this time round, they couldn’t. What they had was magnetic; the second Maggie gave the green light, there was no holding back.

They had three years to make up for, after all.

By the time the next Christmas Eve rolled around, they were very happy and so in love - more so than ever before.

The difference a year made.

‘Maaaaaaaaaaggie,’ Alex whined.

‘Gimme a minute.’

‘Hurry.’ Alex slapped the empty side of the bed with her palm. ‘I want cuddles.’

‘A minute, Alex.’

‘You don’t need that.’

Water ran as Maggie washed off the cream that lingered on her hands before she padded over to their bed. ‘I do. You give me wrinkles.’

Alex pouted.

‘And you’ll give yourself them too if you don’t stop acting like a baby.’

Alex stuck her tongue out.

Maggie laughed. ‘Exactly.’ She pulled back the covers but stopped herself before nestling down. ‘Hey, I was thinking about doing something but I wanted your opinion on it first.’

‘If it’s about wrinkle creams then you don’t need them.’

‘Cute,’ she replied. ‘But, seriously. This is important and I would really like your advice.’

It seemed serious by the shift in her voice. ‘Of course.’ Serious but a good sort of serious, it seemed.

As it turned out, it was the best kind of serious. ‘Would it be cliche if I proposed to you tomorrow?’

 _Wow_. 

‘Honest answer, please. I don’t want to do it if you think it’s cliche.’ She was speaking as if it was the most mundane thing in the world, instead of the most incredible. Few could do that, for few was as charming.

They’d discussed marriage, that had been one of the first things they had discussed as they repaired things, and came to the consensus that they were in no rush to tie the knot. That said, Alex was very much looking forward to the day they took that step, and had expected Maggie to be the one to take it...she just didn’t expect this sort of advance notice. ‘I guess some would see it as cliche but I wouldn’t care.’ Not in the slightest.

‘So you would be okay with that?’

Nobody could say they weren’t communicating these days. ‘A hundred percent.’

‘Great,’ Maggie smiled, a smug smile, before pulling the cover around her and cuddling into Alex’s side. ‘Night, babe.’

 _Just like that_. ‘I...did you just--.’

A shiteating smile. ‘Ssh. Gotta get to sleep now or Santa won’t come.’

Sleep. Something that, all of a sudden, seemed impossible with that to look forward to. Maggie had really done that, asked her that and then made her wait. 

An 8-Ball wasn’t needed to classify that as _naughty_.


End file.
